Artemis Fowl The Last Stand
by maboroshi kaji1
Summary: “Who are you?” he turned around to meet two matching pairs of cold blues eyes looking at him. “I am Artemis Fowl, I believe you are my brother and sister.” he said in his regular business like tone. “That isn't possible, we don't have a brother.
1. Twin Devils

This takes place directly after Artemis Fowl and The Lost Colony. For brief summary of said novel go here: en.wikipedia. org/wiki/ArtemisFowlandtheLostColony

You will not understand much, though I do explain some things, if you did not read every book for the series or at least the summaries. I'm writing this at 4 am right after I finished the book because this is when I had the inspiration. I hope you enjoy. Don't any one try to tell me Artemis wouldn't react as he does in this story because this is how "I" think he would have after all he's been though. I am no Eoin Colfer but it is my goal to try my best to imitate some of his style though I'll probably fail miserably. It'll still be good as far and fan fictions go though. Trust me, I'm a genius.

----------------------------

His mismatched eyes darted the outer confines of his home rapidly, he took in every detail through the tinted windows of his limo as Butler pulled up the driveway. He felt a stranger here now. His mother, his father, his siblings? How strange. Siblings? He, Artemis Fowl, a boy genius doomed to be an only son for the rest of his life now had brothers at the age of fourteen, if you didn't count the time skip.

Strangely enough this thought made him happy. And as Butler parked the limo and did his regular bomb checks under the car he suddenly felt an unfamiliar twittering in his stomache. Oh it couldn't be. There was no way he, the young genius Artemis Fowl, the first human to discover fairies and successfully relieve them of their gold, the very mud boy who helped defeat the goblin army, capture the narcissistic technologically advanced Opal twice, overthrow a crazed fairy commander, defeat a corrupt business tycoon and even save a colony of fairies and transport them from another dimension and time, was... nervous?

Butler opened the door and Artemis stepped out of the limo. He felt and large hand on his shoulder and he met Butler's reassuring freshly shaven and cute face with his own half smile. Butler nodded his head and lead Artemis up the steps to the large doors that had been replaced so many years ago now after the troll attack that had nearly cost them their lives. Artemis was a different person now then he had been then.

He had friends, a lot of friends that he completely trusted. If he where to be asked who he respected now by the physiologist at St. Bartley's he wouldn't know where to begin. He also had a family, a complete one who cared for him, that same family had been suffering for three years with him gone. He wondered how their meeting would go. Could they really be the close family his parents wanted them to be?

Artemis no longer felt the urge to steal and as he walked through the large wooden doors he knew that he was ready. As soon as he opened the door he had been expecting to see his mother and father waiting for him at the base of the stairs. He mentally slapped himself for that foolish thought, he had not called ahead of time because of his cowardice. Of course they weren't expecting him.

Walking up the stairs he saw out the corner of Holly's hazel eye a little foot peeking from around the corner up the stairs. He walked right past them without looking, he just couldn't. To many emotions where churning in his stomache and he needed to see his parents.

"Who are you?" he turned around to meet two matching pairs of cold blues eyes looking at him as they had left their hiding place. A boy and a girl about two, he concluded it had to be them. They had matching black hair and where the exact same height. The girls hair was straight and limp at her shoulders and the boys was a regular bowl cut. Wearing matching white designer polo shirts and separate but still matching red and black plaid skirt and pants. They where definitely Fowl's. Eris, the female named after the goddess of discord and the male Loki, named after the the mythical being of mischief in Norse Mythology, as informed to him by Butler.

Artemis hoped their names weren't a prediction of what was to come of them.

His careful observation of them didn't go unnoticed but they simply continued staring at him with intelligent and condescending eyes.

"I am Artemis Fowl, I believe you are my brother and sister." he said in his regular business like tone. He couldn't help it, his nervousness was making him revert to his old ways.

"That isn't possible," said the girl as she crossed her arms in unison with her brother, "We don't have an older brother." finished the brother with the same smile that reminded Artemis so much of his old self that a shiver ran up his spine. So this is how it felt to be on the other end of that look. He must remind himself never to do such a thing again, unless of course it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm guessing Mother and Father never told you about me. I can see why they would do such a thing, it must have been to heart breaking for them they didn't want you two to feel the same. Though I reassure you both that you have a brother and that I am him." he said this as Butler came up behind him and gave them twins a nod. Artemis walked passed them to his parents room and knocked on the door. He saw the boy whisper something into the girls ear and heard her rushing off in the direction of the computer room where he had conducted the work for many of his past schemes.

His mother was the one who finally opened the door. The look on her face was one he burned into his head along with the goblin Abbot's when he had lost everything, but unlike the last face this one would haunt him forever. Her eyes looked at him with disbelief as if he where ghost who had come to haunt her in her waking moments. Her mouth was down cast and her face was of a mother who had lost hope in ever seeing her first born again.

"Hello mother." he whispered, his voice cracked and his mouth went dry. Her eyes widened and she immediately reached out and put her hands on his cheeks to make sure he wasn't an illusion. Trying to meet her blue eyes with his as she rubbed her thumbs against his pale face and then looked back deeply into his eyes and said in the same tone he had used, "It can't be you."

"It is, Butler has informed me that he has told you everything that occurred though I imagine you don't believe a word of it-"

"It can't be! It can't! I let go of all hope that I was ever going to see you again. I have aged, the twins have been born, you where gone for three years and yet you haven't aged a day!" She broke down falling to the floor and pulling his limp form down with her as she cradled his head and cried large crocodile tears down her beautiful porcelain cheeks that fell down his own cheeks and into his parted mouth.

Salty, was all he could think as he let his mother cry and weep as she hugged him tightly to her form and whispered in his ear, "I lied, I never gave up. I never gave up. I love you too much. I couldn't, no, wouldn't give up."

------------------------------------------------

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this

A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself

Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye

- 100 Year's by Five for Fighting


	2. Clone Wars

I felt a need to update this story some how since I just started getting back into Fanfiction yesterday; 3 years! I'm so embarrassed that it's this short but I thought something is always better then nothing. I know the first chapter is riddled with spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and just plain mistakes and I'll definately get down to fixing that eventually.

* * *

His mother had finally been able to pull herself together enough to tell him that his father was out right now consulting some lawyers on his will and that she would immediately contact him to tell of Artemis's arrival. She insisted she make him something for him to eat and as she hurried him down the stairs by his shoulders saying how happy she was to have him back he saw his siblings leaning against the guard rails of the banister with the same calculating looks.

He was forced to tear his eyes away as they rounded the corner into the kitchen and he was told by his mother to sit at the dining table.

It was grand table meant for parties, not that any parties had been held in the time he had been here, and was way too big for one person. He sat in the quiet thinking over all the things he had to do now that he had returned when he heard shuffling behind him. Artemis turned to see the twins looking up at him the door way and wondered secretly if they were part ninja. He'd have to tell Butler not to oil the doors so well.

"So, your really are brother?"

"Where have you been the last couple years?"

"Why's mother or father never mentioned of you to us."

"Give us your full name, age, school, social security, and any background information."

Artemis looked at both of them and sighed.

"I can tell you these things for certain. I am your brother by blood and my full name is Artemis Fowl, I am 15 years old as of now, I haven't gone to school in a long time, my social security is none of your business and not required knowledge for you, and I'm quite an accomplished chess player. I cannot tell you where I have been and neither can our parents because they did not know either."

"He seems to be holding out on us." The little girl whispered none too quietly to her brother.

"Yes, I think we have a new challenge on our hands with this one."

They exchanged twin smirks and then quickly put on friendly smiles for Artemis.

'Snakes both of them,' he thought grimly.

That's when his mother walked back in looking thrilled at the sight of her children getting along so well.

"Oh Loki, Eris, sit down next to Artemis and we'll all have a family lunch."

They both nodded their heads and sat on either side of Artemis making him feel surrounded.

His mother carried in a bowl of freshly cut fruit and a freshly roasted chicken that looked suspiciously like it had been heated up in a microwave.

"Can you believe I learned to cook while you were gone? Oh, I know I'm not very good but I've been having Juliet teach me and I'm getting better."

As he bit into the rubbery chicken he grimaced and then smiled at his mother because she looked so happy. Though all through the lunch he felt the constant darting of eyes from his little siblings as they eyed him up and down, judging his every reaction.

He'd have to be super careful around these two; whenever Holly contacted him he'd have to be sure the room he was in hadn't been bugged.

These two were carbon copies of him self at that age and he knew he was facing his biggest challenge. A fight against him self times two.


End file.
